How It Should Have Ended
by queen cleo
Summary: I could feel my grip on her loosening, the ground beneath me swirling and melting away. As my vision went fuzzy, I heard his voice. “Let go.” He breathed, and my world went black."I assume MANY of you agree that you were unsatisfied with the ending
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Dawn: How It Should Have Ended..

" "**Peace, brother," Aro cautioned soothingly. **

**This should have been good news- these were the words we'd been hoping for, the reprieve we'd never really thought possible. Aro had listened to the truth. Aro had admitted that the law had not been broken. **

**But my eyes were riveted on Edward, and I saw the muscles in his back tighten. I replayed in my head Aro's instruction for Caius to **_**ponder**_**, and heard a double meaning.**

"**Will you introduce me to your daughter?" Aro asked Edward again.**

**Caius was not the only one who hissed at this new revelation. " **

**-Breaking Dawn, Stephenie Meyer, Chapter 36 pg. 694.**

"No." Edward hissed through clenched teeth. I had a feeling he wasn't responding to Aro's request. With his eyes fixed on Caius, Edward leaned forward anticipating what was to happen next. Jane's lips spread into a devilish grin. I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth while every muscle in my body was frozen in place.

"Now Edward, we wouldn't want to do anything rash would we?" Caius cooed. His words were far from soothing, I could hear the threat behind them. At that moment my world froze. Caius flicked his eyes toward Jane, It was so quick I barely caught it. Jane turned her eyes towards me, and took one step. Before her foot reached the earth, Edward shot his body towards her.

"Edward, no!" But I was to late. One moment his long pale fingers were stretched around Jane's neck, and the next he was crumpled at her feet. I focused my mind, and in a panic threw my shield further. No matter how hard I pushed, it would not surround Edwards quivering form. My breathing quickened as time after time my attempts to save him failed. Jane's eyes once more met mine, the pleased look in her eyes only confirmed my fears.

My gaze flew to Edward and found that he was no longer writing in pain. In a matter of seconds, three members of the guard lifted his body. I watched with horror as one of the guards raised a strange metal object, beautifully carved. Edward's unmoving body was covered by their gray cloaks, and in the same moment a horrible screeching tore through the air.

With a pleased smile on his lips, Caius sauntered into the center of the circle of grey. Before our eyes, a shower of sparks and flame exploded in the air around them. With everything seeming to move in slow motion, the three guards stepped away from the circle back into their original line, leaving only Caius. I searched frantically for Edward, it was when my eyes snaked downwards that my breath caught. The blazing remains of my husband, the only man I could ever love, the father of my child, were piled at Caius's feet.

I heard Esme's cry behind me, a sharp growling, all in an echo. I could feel my vision start to blur, my ears felt heavy, as if they were filled with sand. My hand reached meekly to the shape that was once my Edward, the quiet sob I heard next to my ear alerted me of Renesmee. I pulled her into my arms which by now felt like jell-o. I could feel my grip on her loosening, the ground beneath me swirling and melting away. As my vision went fuzzy, I heard _his_ voice.

"Let go." He breathed, and my world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Dream Come True

"**Bells? Bella?" The familiar voice of my father pulled me back into consciousness. **

"**Bella honey, wake up. You're late." My eyes snapped open to the sound of Charlie's gruff voice. I let my eyes wander the room as I regained my senses, my mind a complete blank. As I met Charlie's chocolate eyes, so much like mine, it all came back to me. One single tear streamed down my frozen face.**

"**Bells? What is it?" I could see him growing uncomfortable. Crying women were not his forte. **

"**What happened? Where are they?" I began frantically searching around me. **

"**Everything's okay Bella, you just had a bad dream-"**

"**No! It wasn't a dream!" I refused to believe that it was all just in my head, that was impossible. I had to believe it was real, that he was real. I tried to control my sobs as Charlie edged uncomfortably out of the room, mumbling as he went. I sat on my bed a while longer before forcing my limbs to respond. I went through the motions of getting dressed, my mind in a fog. Without even glancing in the mirror I slowly trotted downstairs into the dismal light of another rainy day in Forks. My body felt strange, slower somehow. I tried to shake off the feeling, but quickly gave up. **

**To my relief, Charlie was gone by the time I made it downstairs. I didn't have the emotional capacity to pretend I was fine. I wasn't. Realizing begrudgingly that it was still fairly early, I walked carefully to my truck and climbed into the familiar cab. My new truck. Well, new again. I was all to familiar with the rusty old Chevy. **

**I parked in the student lot closest to the office. As I stepped out into the cold rain, I scanned the parking lot. I knew what I was looking for, and I felt my heart breaking as my search came up empty. I sloshed into the warm office and approached the front desk. As memory served, Ms. Cope would turn and greet me warmly. Her eyes would spark with recognition when she learned my name. She would pull out a map to aid me in finding my classes, but this time, I would refuse. I knew the layout of Forks High School all to well. **

**The day went on much as I remembered, false greetings, fake smiles, curious whispers. It wasn't until the bell rang to release us to lunch that my mind became responsive. **

"_**This is it." **_**I thought numbly to myself. I couldn't afford to let myself hope. This time I walked into the lunchroom alone, something in my face stopped Jessica Stanley from approaching me. And that was fine with me. I walked through the doors and my eyes impulsively flicked around the room. I felt as if I had been kicked in the chest as the realization set in. He isn't here. He wasn't real. I closed my eyes and continued to walk through the crowded cafeteria. The toe of my boot caught the leg of a chair and sent me hurling to the ground. A hand shot out and grabbed me before I could crash into the linoleum. **

**My heart began to beat out of my chest, I righted myself and lifted my head. Disappointment hit me like a brick as my eyes met a pair of baby blue's. **

"**Hey, I'm Mike" He greeted me with a warm smile.**

"**You must be Isabella?" I tried to return his enthusiasm, but failed horribly.**

"**Just Bella," I managed to squeeze out a sheepish smile. He lead me to his table, obviously a bit to enthusiastic. **

"_**Here we go again." **_**I though dismally. He spoke all through lunch, speaking of his life in California, his parents store, things I already knew. I nodded when called for, gave a weak chuckle when necessary, but my mind was elsewhere. **

**I hated the jump in my chest every time the cafeteria doors swung open. It was a fool's hope. As the bell rang I stood and grabbed my bag. Mike was by my side in a second.**

"**What's your next class? I'll walk you." **

"**Biology II, Mr. Banner" **

"**Hey! That's where I'm headed!" I chuckled darkly. As we neared the door, my heart began to pick up the pace. I turned the corner and automatically scanned the back of the room. Empty. I walked dejectedly to Mr. Banner and held out my slip for him to sign. He signed it, and handed me a book. He sent me to the back, the only empty desk in the class. **

**I walked slowly, in a daze. So that's it? It was nothing but an elaborate dream. A cruel trick my mind conjured up to torment me further. I dropped my backpack carelessly and slumped into my seat. **

"_**He wasn't real." **_**my subconscious nagged at me.**

"_**It was all just a dream." **_**I felt the tears begin to pool in the corners of my eyes. I put my head down and let myself go.**_** Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream.. **_**My mind was on repeat. I was so unaware of my own surroundings I didn't notice the thump of steps coming my way. I didn't notice the chair next to me scoot out, and the drop of a binder on the desk. **

"**Bella?" The sound of his voice snapped me out of my trance. I lifted my damp face and stared into the most beautiful pair of green eyes I'd ever seen. I gazed dumbly at his face. Examining every line, every pore, every movement. Then I began to cry again. I dropped my head into my hands and sobbed. **

"**Not again!" I said a little to loudly. I felt a warm hand on my cheek, wiping at a tear. I looked over once more, and saw a compassionate smile across his lips.**

"**Bella, it **_**is**_** me." I stared at him a moment longer.**

"**How..?" I couldn't speak anymore, another sob ripped up my chest. A dazzling smile lit up his angel's face. **

"**You wouldn't believe me if I told you. But-" He paused for a moment then grew serious.**

"**You were right. All along, you were right about me." My hand reached up and met his. His touch was considerably different. It was still smooth as marble, warm, softer somehow. I held it to my face once more and shut my eyes. I knew people were staring, but I didn't care. Nothing else mattered right now but him. All of my questions could wait, he was here with me. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you remember a certain conversation we once had on the topic of _souls_?" He began, his tone soft. I was finally going to get my explanation. It had been nearly two weeks since he came back into my life.

"Which one?" I tried to tease weakly. He smiled softly and continued.

"I was so convinced there wasn't anything else for me. My soul couldn't exist because of what I was. It was you who made me doubt that. You and Carlisle." He smiled sadly at the mention of his father's name. I had thought about the Cullen's often, but decided against bringing them up. Sensing that he wasn't finished, I remained attentive. He took a deep breath and look down.

"In the clearing, when-" He cleared his throat and tried again.

"In the clearing that day, when I died. I don't remember much, and I'm lucky for that." He looked up suddenly at met my gaze with a piercing stare. He still had the power to take my breath away with just one look.

"But I remember you." His hand caressed my face softly.

"How-" I began warily.

"How are you here? What happened to you?" My voice turned to a whisper by the end of my sentence. His hand slid off my face, and grabbed my hand. He squeezed gently and closed his eyes.

"You were right." He murmered softly.

I stared into his eyes, willing him to continue. Something he saw in my face made him smirk.

"Do you remember what happened?" I flinched at the memory, he took that as a yes.

"Then I'll spare you the details. The last thing I remember seeing, was your face."

"When I woke up, I was lying in the clearing. As you can imagine, I was very disoriented." he smiled weakly.

"I began to search around me. For you, for Carlisle, for anyone. Then a voice entered my head." His gaze was far away.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Edward." _it breathed. Edward looked around him in confusion. He was used to hearing voices, but he could not trace the source. The voice was neither male, nor female.

"_I know you've no idea what is going on. But be still, all will be explained." _He felt a calm spread over him.

"_You have been brought here for several reasons. You have a kind nature, Edward. And a beautiful soul." _The voice echoed on the last word.

"_Yes soul," _the voice answered his thoughts.

"_She was right Edward. You are a most incredible creature. But, you are not here for simply this reason. You have killed. You have taken the life of another, and that is not lightly overlooked." _The beautiful voice drifted on.

"_Carlisle," _He stopped breathing.

"_Carlisle has been your father for much of your years. He taught you well, and was the voice behind many of your great decisions. To take away his influence, would be blasphemy. For he is your soul, he is your heart. He is every kind word in your head." _

"I don't understand." Edward finally spoke. He felt a warm caressing breeze ruffle his hair.

"_I know child." _The voice grew solemn.

"_You have committed the ultimate sacrifice. To die for another is a great act," _the voice became lighter, happy.

"_But to die for love? That is the greatest deed one can commit. You have died for unconditional love, to protect another knowing perfectly well your fate. For that, Edward Cullen, I give you life." _He felt a great wind blowing all around him. The hot air shot into his lungs, and flowed through his body. He felt it in every inch of his body, and as it slowed he felt different. He examined himself and gasped. His flesh was warm, soft. It had a lively tint of colour. He looked up, and heavy clouds began to form. Lightening pulsed the skies, thunder clapped all around him. A blinding light struck the ground at his feet, sending him flying. He hit the ground and began to lose his sight. As everything went black, he heard the voice:

"_Live my child, I give you life and love." _

I stared wide-eyed into his face. He flashed me a loving smile, his green eyes twinkling.

"Carlisle," He began.

"He, Esme, and I are together. There is no danger from either of them, and I'll remain there until we graduate."

"What about Alice, and Emmett..?"

"They have moved on. Alice and Jasper are living in Denali with Tanya. Jasper needs more time to become accustomed.." He didn't have to finish the sentence.

"Emmett and Rosalie are traveling. Last I heard they're on a cruise to the Amazon." He chuckled lovingly. I smiled, but my happiness was soon replaced with sorrow.

"Will I see them again?" He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me into his chest.

"Of course, Bella. They're your family, they wouldn't leave you."

"They remember me?" I asked confused. I was still unclear on how it worked.

"Yes. They are immortal, they will keep their memories forever. You and I were given our memories for obvious reasons. We were _meant_ to find each other." He kissed my forehead softly.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Bella…" the voice called. It was warm and husky. I knew this voice, my whole body responded to it. _

"_Bella, where are you?" The voice grew concerned and I stumbled through the damp green forest. There was a break in the tree's just ahead, a tunnel of light and the soft sound of waves. No matter how quickly I moved, it never grew closer. I outstretched my hand and pushed myself further. _

"_Bella…" he called again, his voice twisted with anguish. I felt the tears begin to pool in my eyes, I had to get to him. He needs me._

I woke with a start that morning, the sound of my book thudding to the wooden floor bringing me into consciousness. I sat up slowly, still shaken by my dream. Something had been nagging in the back of my mind for the last few weeks. Something I was forgetting. Someone I couldn't remember, some important detail of my life.

I shrugged off my uneasy feeling, and grabbed my bathroom bag. I took a quick shower, not able to concentrate on anything but my dream. I trudged slowly down the stairs, still towel-drying my hair. As I sat there eating my cheerio's meticulously, I felt the sudden urge to leave. I had to get out of the house, I felt like there was somewhere I needed to be. Edward was out of town visiting Alice and Jasper. He did not want me to go this time, he felt the temptation of him alone was pushing it. Still so over-protective. I smiled wistfully at the thought of him, so unchanged except for one big detail.

Edward was no longer careful with me. He was playful, tender, and much more light-hearted. I cleared out my bowl, threw my towel into the laundry room, and headed upstairs. I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, stepped into my shoes and was flying downstairs. I snatched my car keys and rain coat and was out the door.

I sat in the familiar cab for a moment, and a sense of déjà vu hit me. I inhaled deeply the scent of tobacco, peppermint, and gasoline. Images began to swamp my mind of Jacob.. Jacob! How could I forget my Jacob? Was he okay? Did he remember anything? Did he remember me? I sped as fast as I could in my ancient truck down the familiar highway. The road to La Push was like muscle memory to me now. I pulled in front of the familiar little house, my heart bounding through my chest.

I forced my limbs to move, and carefully walked to the front door. With my stomach doing back flips, I timidly knocked. After waiting a few moments, I gathered my courage, and using my fist knocked again. I could feel my hoped drop as the realization set in. Nobody was home. He wasn't here. I sat in my truck not knowing what to do. As I started the ignition, inspiration struck.

I couldn't face going home. Sitting in the empty house, so full of memories of Jake would surely drive me mad. I drove carefully, remembering the way to the beach. As I walked along the sand, I knew what I was looking for. The one physical thing that could tie us both to this place. I sat slowly on the long piece of driftwood, which had become ours. I shut my eyes and let a few tears escape.

I must have been sitting there for at least a half hour before I heard the crunch of footsteps behind me. Disappointment washed through me as I spotted a boy walking on the beach. Probably a local kid, I didn't get a good look at him. I turned and stared dejectedly into the crashing waves. As the footsteps grew louder, I became more alert.

"Bella.." I slowly stood, my legs shaking. As I turned to face the boy, my breath quickened. I looked him up, and down. He seemed familiar. As our eyes locked, my hand flew to my throat. I would recognize the dark beautiful eyes even in death.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jacob?" I asked breathlessly. The lopsided smile began to form on his lips. I stared dumbly at his face. He looked like a 16 year old boy. His long black hair hung freely around his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked uneasily, I could tell he was beginning to wonder about my sanity. I nodded meekly.

"So what's up?" He asked pleasantly,

"What brings you to the rez?" _You_, I wanted to reply_. _

"I actually wanted to talk to you." His face fell slightly.

"Me?" His face seemed disbelieving. I forced a smile, I didn't want to creep him out any further.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you in how long?" It was a sincere question, I had no idea.

"Maybe a month or so," He began, shifting into his sunny self.

"We dropped off that beast of a truck." He joked with smirk. I smiled effortlessly as he came to perch next to me on our makeshift bench.

My hopes began to dwindle as I realized he didn't remember a thing. I hung my head helplessly, soaking in the loss of my best friend. I shut my eyes, and concentrated on breathing. I was not going to start crying.

"You know Bella.." He began uneasily. My eyes snapped open and I peeked sideways at him.

"This is going to sound nuts," He chuckled nervously.

"but I think I've been dreaming about you." My head shot up. I began to speak, but only a squeak came out. I cleared my throat and tried again.

"What about?" I tried to keep my voice light. He cast his eyes towards the shore,

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I chuckled darkly.

"Try me." Suddenly I felt his eyes on my face. As I met his stare, I could see his mind working. Hope began to build in my heart. He leaned in closer,

"Bella.." My breath caught, as I stared pleading into his eyes. Willing him to remember.

He stood abruptly, and began pacing.

"This is insane." He muttered quietly to himself. As my courage began to build, I stood.

"What did you dream about Jake?" I kept my voice strong. He turned slowly, and peered suspiciously into my eyes.

"Was it a dream Bella?" He held my gaze and took a step towards me.

"You know don't you?" he demanded.

"Yes."

"Everything? The wolves, the Cullens, everything happened? Please tell me I'm not losing my mind." He pleaded. A smile broke across my face. He remembered.

"What the hell happened?" He asked confused.

"The last thing I remember is the clearing.. Edward was killed, and you fainted." He drifted off. I flinched at the scene permanently burned into my mind.

"To much to explain," I began wearily. Suddenly two arms were wrapped firmly around me. I shut my eyes, and hugged him back.

"I've missed you Bells." He said softly. And I began to cry. I couldn't help it, I felt whole again. Jacob was a part of me, I couldn't live without him.

"I thought you'd forgotten me," I began, still sobbing. He pulled back and smiled.

"How could I forget you? You're my best friend."


End file.
